Violet Hill
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: What if Courtney and Duncan had meet long before TDI...but they didn't knew. OneShot based on song Violet Hill


**A/N: i got the idea for this lame fic from: the song, my window, and my imagination(r)  
sorry i delete this one last time, but something happen that i had to, but no worries here is Violet Hill again sorry :S**

and no, i do not own TDI, and that deepresses me, so read&review as i feed my tutrle...

* * *

**Courtney's Pov**  
It was in December, it was already dark (not to mention cold) outside, I had just arrived from Jenna's house, it had been my 14 birthday so she invites us to a big sleepover for me, she's awesome…wait what…hey that's… the house across the street isn't in sell anymore? Cool new neighbors.  
I went upstairs to my room and shut the door, it was already late, so i got into some warm Pajamas. I took a look at the mirror; I had my long, long brown hair wet so I dry it. Damn! I haven't finish my homework for tomorrow better do it fast, my desk is right in front of my window, so I open it so I could see the snow wile I was working. I saw everything outside, all the houses roofs were white cuz of the snow…beautiful.  
After a wile I was almost finished, so I looked up and stare out the window, and I saw the lights of the room the house across the street turned on. The house had a window right in front of mine's, and it already had a curtain, but then it open, and it revel this black hair boy that looked like my age, he had a piercing on his one and only eyebrow, gross, but still kinda…KINDA hot, so I turn my head down to finish what I was doing. I could feel him staring at me, so I turn my head again to him, he smirk and waved friendly at me, I gave a short wave back to him with a small smile and close the curtain. Im not sure what just had happen but I kinda like it.  
Next morning, okay I already took a bath and change into my regular clothe, but I didn't had anything to do, why do I always woke up early, well because I like to be ready, is that so bad? but before I did anything...i open my curtain, and I saw his was open too, I was surprised at first that he was awake, then he turn back at me and smile/smirk, and I forgot about that, and I couldn't help but smile back at him and wave, he wave back with a the sign of the horns. We stared at each other for some minutes…

"Courtney!! Help Mara with her project!!" I jumped at my mom telling me to help my sister, and as she pulled my mind away from him.  
"Coming!!" I yelled back  
"Stop yelling!!!" Mara yelled, I turn back to the green hair guy and wave goodbye at him, he nodded and waved goodbye too. When I came back to school, the first thing I did was go upstairs and open my curtain, and that's how I leave it all day until I went to bed, and he had open his too. That's how it was the next weeks, we just smiled, waved and stare at each other, That was until it had been getting a little foggy, and sadly we couldn't stare at each other anymore, so one day I came back from school: I open my curtain, he had open his already… aaaand I think he was waiting for me, he smiled and for a second he disappear, and came back with paper sheets on his hand, he put one against the window showing a number, I didn't get it at first, but then he gave ma a 'wrote-it-down-' sign, oookay..? I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, he start changing the numbers and I keep writing them down, until I was finish…I realized what this was, it was a phone number…his phone number, this made me laugh, I looked over at him and smile-laugh?... im not sure, next thing I knew I had my cell phone on my hand and I called him, it rang only one

"hello?" his voice was deep and just made me want to melt down  
"hi" I say looking over my window looking at him, he was looking at me too  
"how'd you get my number?" he say sarcastically, which made me laugh  
"a…bird gave it to me…" I thanks go it hag got foggy, that way I would have not get his phone number  
"what a smart bird, how come it knew the phone of the most handsome guy on the earth?"  
"hmmm, it's a clever bird...or maybe a blind one" I start to laugh  
"ouch!" he say putting his hand on his chest were his heart is  
"you know what's strange?"  
"hmm, maybe, maybe not…what is it?"  
"I don't know your name"  
"hmm, does it matter?"  
"does it?, just give me a hint…"  
"hmmm, starts with D…."  
"cool…my name is C…wait, what's that?" a police officer's car had just parked in front of his house, he looked down and look back to me, he wasn't smiling anymore, he looked, worried…ruined, and then he hanged up.  
A few minutes later the cops had take him away, as they got him in the car, he looked up at my window, and I read his lips saying "forgive me" and he was gone, I was so, so mad, so furious, how could I even start to like him? After that, I never saw him again, before he could ever go back home me and my family moved away. I didn't care now, I'll just have to move on…and I did.

* * *

_**  
Nobody's Pov**__  
Two years later…_

Courtney was sitting on the dock of shame, and was listening to her iPod, the next song the iPod had play, made her remember certain situation that had happen two years ago:

_Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow _

_Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze  
Down below_

_When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low_

_If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

_Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog  
Became God_

_Priests clutched onto bibles  
Hollowed out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft_

_Bury me in armor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home unfolds_

_If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

_I don't want to be a soldier  
Who the captain of some sinking ship  
Would stow, far below_

_So if you love me  
Why'd you let me go?_

Courtney stood up from the dock to walk back to the cabin, as she walked she notice Duncan walked to her, then it hit her…Duncan finally got to her "like what you're looking at princess?" he smirked  
_  
So if you love me  
Won't you let me know? _

"oh god! It's you…how didn't I recognize you…" he stood there not knowing what she was talking about "…it's been two years…" now he was frozen, he knew what she was talking about

_I took my love down to Violet Hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still_

"no way"

_If you love me,  
Won't you let me know?_

"I forgive you"


End file.
